FF7 A True Legacy
by Lauru-chan
Summary: Random fic that I write as I go along. Very pointless, but reasonably funny. Chapter 3 up. SEPHY'S PARTY!
1. Cloud's Accident

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any locations and/or characters from the game. They are owned by Squaresoft or Square-Enix or whatever the hell they call themselves these days. Please don't sue me.

Author's Note: This is my first attempt at a fanfic, please review I want to know if it's any good. I love Final Fantasy VII and any making fun of the characters I do is all in good fun.

Warning: I cannot trust my mind. The characters in my fics are likely to go severely out of character at times. If you don't like that don't read this, and if you read it don't complain about it.

Enjoy

Cloud lay on the ground, in the spot where a highly annoying dog would stand and bark for no apparent reason some years in the future. He could smell burning buildings and bodies, and could not feel pain but only heat. He could feel sweat standing out on his face and blood pouring out of the gaping hole in his stomach. With effort, he turned his head to the side. He saw the bodies of his 8 friends, Tifa Lockheart, Barret Wallace, Cid Highwind, Aeris Gainsborough, Vincent Valentine, Yuffie Kisaragi (to readers: my apologies if I spelled that wrong). Cait Sith, and Red XIII. "NO!!", he cries, "LET THEM GO!!".

The hansom, silver-haired figure wearing a long black coat turned around and faced Cloud. His green eyes were piercing, but Cloud refused to avert his gaze. The man smirked, never taking his eyes from cloud, and dropped a lit torch onto the pile of bodies. Cloud shrieked in anguish. Sephiroth walks in his direction, all Cloud can think is '_You bastard. You stupid silver-haired bastard. I will get you. I swear I will._' This mantra is closely followed by '_I wonder if I turned off the iron...?_'. Sephiroth is leaving town, leaving everyone for dead. He makes sure to step on Cloud's body as he passes. Cloud grimaces in pain and hacks up some blood. His rival simply laughs.

"You never should have gotten in my way."

Cloud sat up in his sleeping bag with a start, breathing heavily. He noticed his thighs felt sticky and _warm_. He checked under the covers only to find that these stupid nightmares had made him piss himself, again. _Shit_, he thinks. His eyes darted around nervously, but everyone else was still in there own tents. He sighed in relief and then scratched his spiky head, wondering how he was going to wash this stuff. He had only one set of clothes after all, hadn't changed since he had left Nibelheim to join SOLDIER. Suddenly he heard the zipper on his tent, and, panicking, screamed, "DON'T COME IN....erm......VINCENT'S RABID".

Tifa turned from Cloud's tent to face Vincent who was cooking sausages by the fire. She raised her eyebrow. Vincent just shrugged. Tifa rolled her eyes. Not again. "Cloud I'm coming in".

_Crap. _thought Cloud as Tifa emerged into his tent. Tifa wrinkled her nose.

"What smells like urine?"

"Um, did I mention how lovely you look this morning?"

Tifa rolled her eyes. "Sweetie, did you do it again?"

Cloud shuffled his feet and looked down at them. "No...."

Tifa spread her arms. "Come here."

Cloud ran to her in the fashion of a small toddler who has lost his favorite toy. Tifa threw her arms around him and he bawled like an infant. Aeris chose this inopportune moment to walk into the tent.

"Tifa do you have any of that special cleaner left? Red XIII had another accident...". She caught sight of the two of them. She folded her arms over her chest, narrowed her eyes, and tapped one foot. "So what's going on, hmm?"

Cloud jumped away from Tifa. "It's not what you think!!"

"It isn't hmm, do I have to spank you"

The color drained from Cloud's face and a look of terror spread across it. Suddenly Tifa grabbed him violently "BACK OFF BITCH I SAW HIM FIRST!!"

"DID NOT!!!"

"YES I DID!!!!"

By this point the two of them had started to play tug-o-war with Cloud as a rope. He protested feebly but was ignored. Barrett, Cid, Yuffie and Cait Sith stood in the opening to the tent and watched, chanting "JERRY, JERRY!!!!" Then Vincent walked over wearing his cute pink chocobo apron and holding a big platter of eggs, sausages, and Chocob-Os.

"BREAKFAST!!!"

Tifa stopped with a chair half-way across its path to Aeris's head. Her nose was bleeding. "OHHH BOY CHOCOB-Os!!!!!!!"

Vincent staggered back as she ripped the box from his hands. "Stupid artificial flavoring..." he muttered as she ate some of the sugary little chocobo shapes. Everyone sat down for a reasonably peaceful breakfast, Aeris washed Cloud's sheets for him, and she even made Tifa an ice pack for her nose. They then decided to pack up camp, Barret and Cid barking profanities all the while, mostly at each other.

"All right, let's mosey.", said Cloud as they finished packing up.

.Cid slapped his hand against his forehead. "Friggin fairy."

They all linked arms and started over to the Highwind, skipping and singing "OHHH WE'RE _OFF_ TO SEE SEPHIROTH, AND TO KICK HIS PRETTY SILVER-HAIRED ASS!!!"

That's all for now. Hope you likey. I really don't know if its any good and REALLY would appreciate some reviews. If I get some good feedback I'll probably update. Next episode will be a Sephy one if I proceed to make one. REVIEW ME!!

Sorry about the lame rip-off on Cheerios, it just kind of popped into my head. And I don't own them. So Mr. Cheerio, please don't sue me.


	2. Sephy and the Turks are Here

Disclaimer: Still don't own FF7. I also do not own "One Winged Angel, and lastly I do not own any material or merchandise of the Spice Girls. (Thank God)

A note: Well FFlove190 likes me, and I like her fics very much, particularly "Cross Into Another World". So if for no other reason than FFLove, and Yoko, I am updating. Soooo here's chapter 2. Seph and gasp TURKS.

Warning: You know that stick the conductor holds while they're conducting an orchestra? Well I don't know what it's called.....oh. Wait. My boyfriend who is oh so great just looked it up for me. It is aptly titled the conductor's stick. Go Figure. A further warning, Sephy gets a little humiliated. One last warning, this one's kind of plotless, because it's a setup for the next episode, which I need ideas for by the way.

Enjoy

Sephiroth stood in the bottom of the Northern Crater, a conductor's stick in hand. He was waving it back and forth maniacally, an evil glare in his green eyes. _Yes, yes that's right clones sing it. SING it. Mwah hahaha, it shall be perfect for when that final battle comes._ A vision swam through his head of himself impaling Cloud and that troublesome Vincent on the end of his 8 foot sword, like a giant FF7 shishcabob, while his various clones sat in the background with music stands singing this song that he had written himself. So perfect. He moved the stick back and forth as 50-some-odd hunched over figures cloaked in black sang:

_Sors immanis _

_Et inanis _

_Sors immanis _

_Et inanis_

_Estuans interius _

_ira vehementi _

_Estuans interius _

_ira vehementi _

_Sephiroth _

_Sephi....._

Suddenly a highly annoying sound came from the depths of Seph's coat. The manic look left his face and all color drained from it. A cell phone of very poor sound quality was bleating out "If You Wanna Be My Lover" by the Spice Girls. _DAMN IT!_ he thought furiously, _I thought I changed that... _His eyes darted around nervously, but then he remembered that he was only in the presence of his clones. One of whom, as a matter of fact, was now foaming at the mouth and twitching from the incessantly ringing bad ringtone. Sephiroth whipped the phone open angrily.

"Hello?"

"Sephiroth my man! What's up buddy"

".....Zach?"

"No sweetie, Tseng."

Sephiroth's shoulders sagged in disappointment. He rolled his green eyes. The twitching clone keeled over and died. In the way of FF7 he magically disappeared.

"Don't call me sweetie. How did you get this number?"

"We need you to come down to HQ."

"How did you get this number??"

"Doesn't matter, Cloud and the cronies are coming, and we need you here."

"Why?"

"Well... because... because... we do Seph just come down."

"No."

"Come down or I tell everyone about your ringtone."

Tseng cackled evilly and hung up. Sephiroth snapped his phone shut, fuming.

"I hate you Tseng"

He turned back to his clones. "Everybody go home, you did fabulous. #27, please remember to change your undergarments for next time."

All the clones left, chattering excitedly "_Sephiroth!!!! Sephiroth? Sephiroth!"_.

_Back at the HQ_

Tseng hung up the phone on his desk, chuckling. He looked at the Turks assembled around his desk. Rude was yelling at Reno for something, God only knew what, and Elena was sitting in a chair filing her nails and looking disgusted.

"Good news boys. Ahem. Sorry. Good news.....people."

Elena rolled her eyes. "He's coming?"

"Yes."

Reno scratched his head. "What is he here for again?"

Rude made a move to slap him upside the head and then realized that he didn't know either. The three of them looked up at Tseng expectantly.

Tseng grinned maniacally, his eyes lighting up. "Today is Seph's birthday"

The three Turks looked blankly at him.

"We are going to throw Sephiroth a surprise party."

_Reno & Rude.... Somewhere_

Reno and Rude lugged the heavy cage through the woods. The could see Avalanche sitting around their campsite, cleaning up and ready to move on, through a clearing just ahead.

"Refresh my memory, why the hell are we doing this again?", Reno grunted.

"Because, Tseng wants to have the maximum amount of fun possible with Seph, so he wants Avalanche there."

"....Uh huh?"

Rude rolled his eyes. "So we need a way to get Avalanche to get there... damn it Reno Tseng went over this before."

Reno looked at him totally blankly.

Rude groaned. "We need to get Avalanche to the party so we need to kidnap Aeris... again... in order to get them there. Therefore we need them distracted, so therefore we're setting this Tonberry on the camp."

Reno. "Oh. Okay"

They got to the clearing, finally. "Reno, open the cage."

"OK!"Reno did as he was bid, and just as Rude has anticipated, the tonberry went straight for him. Reno proceeded to start screaming his head off and run straight through the campsite. He was flailing his arms about wildly. The team looked up confusedly.

"WHAT THE &# IS GOING ON?" screamed Cid.

"Reno?!?", said Tifa.

Red XIII, Cloud, and Vincent promptly stood 3 abreast in front of the Tonberry and Reno. Suddenly battle music started playing and time bars popped up above each of their heads.

"I really hate those". said Cloud.

As they fought the Tonberry and Reno, Rude slipped unnoticed behind the rest of the team. He grabbed Aeris from behind and clamped his hand down over her mouth. She struggled hard, but Rude was stronger. He dragged her into the woods and tossed her into the Tonberry's cage. Rude knelt down by the bars.

"Hey Aer"

"You again?"

"Look this time its gonna be fun, I promise. We're kidnapping you so we can mess with Seph, and we need Avalanche there.

Aeris just shrugged and made herself comfortable. She figured it would be a long ride back to Midgar.

_A little later..._

The Tonberry collapsed to the ground, turned red briefly and then disappeared. Reno walked away disconsolately, annoyed that he had been beaten by this rebel group once again. Cloud twirled his sword, Vincent twirled his gun, and Red XIII kind of stood there.

BUH BUH BUH BUUUHHHH BUH BUH BUH BUH BUH

The three walked back to the rest of the team.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Vincent.

"I have no damn idea" Tifa replied.

"Oh _shit._ I think I do." said Cloud. The team looked at him wonderingly.

"Aeris is gone. It had to be the Turks. Rude probably counted on Reno's stupidity and used him as a distraction." He kicked at the ground. "Damn."

"Well, looks like we're off to Midgar." said Yuffie disappointedly, on account of there were no Materia caves in Midgar.

The team, annoyed, set off for the big black hellhole.

_Crater..._

Seph had sat around for a while, trying to find a way around Tseng's blackmail. He could see none. He changed out of his Spice Girls t-shirt and chocobo pajama pants and back into his bondage wear and black cloak. He flipped his hair out of his collar as if he was in a shampoo commercial, his long silver hair rippling. He turned around and smiled, and his teeth glinted as Sephiroth _TM_ popped up in the corner of the screen in pretty white scripted letters. He brushed the words away, annoyed. He sheathed Masamune, just in case, and set off for Midgar.

Hope you liked it. I really really need ideas for Seph's party, there's not going to be fighting and killing between Avalanche and Sephy, just good clean humiliation and fun. Sorry it was kind of cliffhanging, but please post your suggestions in a review, I don't like to give out my email. I'm sure I'll be getting more demented ideas from Yoko anyway. Until next time, Adios.


	3. Seph's Surprise Party

Disclaimer: Square-Enix owns Final Fantasy 7 and all characters, places, and events associated with the game. I do not own Kraft Macaroni and Cheese or any of their other products. Credit for the Domino's Pizza joke goes to Yoko, she didn't really make it up but I don't know where she got it from. And Kudos for your ideas, FFLove. There is going to be cake, for purposes that I shall not disclose at this time, but there is Jell-o, and there is Zackness (although I've been meaning to put him in before you mentioned him anyway). Further disclaiming will be listed at the end because I write as I go.

Author's Note: Sorry if you've been waitin' a while for this update (even though I'm quite sure nobody reads this fic except for FFLove). I've been busier since school started ( ) and I haven't had the slightest idea of what to put in this chapter. But here it goes, I give you Seph's birthday party. (silence) I SAID I give you Seph's birthday party!!!! (crickets chirping) Oh well, here it is anyway.

Warning: Out of character-ness ahead. No likey? Tough shit, don't read it. Ohh.... And the following fic is not intended to suggest homosexual relationships between any of the male characters (e.g. seph x cloud, cloud x zack, seph x zack). You'll understand why I say this later, but I just want to make that known. I know they're straight so for the love of Vincent do not send me flames. Also, I usually do not believe in self-insertions, however there is one in this fic. Lauru is me, and Miminichi is my best friend.

Enjoy!

_ShinRa HQ..._

Sephiroth reluctantly took off his helmet and stepped away from his motorcycle which was parked outside of the ShinRa headquarters. He didn't have to open the doors to the industrial skyscraper in the middle of this hellhole to know that he would always regret answering that call from Tseng. He surveyed the other vehicles parked here and saw nothing other than government-issue black SUVs that had to be the Turks and matching bright red Corvettes with white pinstripes that could only belong to ShinRa the idiot and his son, Rufus, the slightly younger and very slightly smarter idiot. A maroon colored motorbike that most likely belonged to Scarlet sat strategically far away from the Vettes. Upon closer inspection, Sephiroth noted that the initials R.S. were etched into the tailpipe. Sighing, he gave the Masamune a loving caress and walked towards the door. (heh...heh heh, just realized while I was proofreading that could be taken as a really dirty statement...for those of you who don't know the Masamune is the sword...nothing else)

_Gasp... It's ZACK!!_

Zack stood in front of the stove in his kitchen, eyes squinted at a blue box he held in his hand. There was sweat pouring down his face, and a pot of water boiled in front of him. _If only Seph hadn't up and moved to the damn crater, he'd still be here to cook for me..._ he thought as he puzzled over how to get the Kraft noodles into the pot without making his kitchen explode. That was what had happened last time after all, and when you lived in a rent-controlled apartment, incidents like that tended to upset some people. Although, it also may have had something to do with the fact that the man he used to call "General" possessed the power to set things on fire with his mind...

Suddenly there was a sharp rap on the door. It startled Zack out of his musing and caused him to send Kraft macaroni flying to all points of the compass. _Damn it. _

"Who the hell is it?"

"It's the Turks we're here to kidnap you."

_Outside the door of Zack's crappy rent-controlled apartment..._

Rude threw a sharp elbow into Reno's side.

"What the hell was that?!?!" he hissed angrily.

Reno rubbed his side and looked at his partner with a hurt expression on his face. "What?" he said innocently.

Reno looked at his companion and sighed.

"Nevermind."

_Back inside of the rent-controlled apartment in question..._

Zack raised an eyebrow. There was no way he had heard the man outside his door correctly.

"I'm sorry who are you?"

After a moment's hesitation the voice replied.

"It's Domino's, we have free Cheesy Bread!"

All thoughts of the Turks departed Zack's mind. _Oohhh pizza, sweeet._ He thought as he heard the voice of salvation outside his door. _Looks like I don't need Seph after all._

He threw the door wide open, and the idiotic grin was wiped off his face when he saw Reno standing there with a rather large sack and Rude pointing a stun gun at his face.

He had a fleeting thought of his father. The man had given him a very valuable piece of advice: _Never trust a miss-delivered pizza._ Well Zack now wished he hadn't. He groped for the Buster sword that was in its corner by the door, but before he could get his hands on it he heard Rude's voice:

"Say cheese"

"Cheese", he replied weakly.

Then, and probably just as well, all was black for our hungry little fool Zackary. Gotta love him.

_I give you...AVALANCHE:_

The team stood outside the door of the ShinRa building. Vincent and Red XIII stared up at the big building hatefully.

"You know we could just not go in." said Red XIII, no hope in his voice.

"Yeah" said Vincent, looking about as enthused as Red XIII sounded. "They would let her go eventually..."

"Yeah." Cloud replied doubtfully. "But you know how women are. I'd catch hell."

This remark was met by a swift kick to the groin from Tifa. Cloud groaned and fell to his knees. Tifa and Yuffie both made sure to step on him on their way through the door.

_Party Time!_

Seph sat slumped in a chair by the snack table, he hadn't moved in the two hours since he had arrived at this purgatory. A bottle of whiskey was dangling from his left hand, and every now and then he'd take a sip (I use the term sip loosely). A party hat sat askew on his head. For right now, the Turks, the ShinRas, and other staff (e.g. Scarlet and Heidegger, who was only there to make Seph's life miserable he was quite sure. All of the earlier mentioned parties hated him.) were busy getting hammered. As soon as they were good and drunk he was quite sure they would commence the tormenting, but you never knew. He noted that Reno and Rude seemed to be temporarily absent, but simply counted it as a blessing. God, but he was hungry. He surveyed the snack table and was about to take a handful of pretzels when something caught his eye. Something that appeared to be....glowing? Yes. Glowing. Interesting. He raised an eyebrow. At first he thought he was seeing his eyes reflected back at him, but then realized that this wasn't the case. He was staring into some green gelatin. Some green, apparently _radioactive_ gelatin. And he didn't seem to be able to stop. He tilted his head to the side slightly, mako-green eyes glassy. A sliver of drool ran from the corner of his mouth. He raised his arm without realizing he was going to do it and poked the gelatin. A child's innocent grin spread across his normally evil features. Poke. Poke. Hehehe. Poke. Suddenly his head snapped straight again and his brow furrowed. He wiped the drool away from his mouth, irritated. Stupid frigging mako-induced attraction to glowing things. He looked around at the Turks. Naturally, they pointed and laughed. He groaned and sat back down. That was when Avalanche burst through the front door, and Reno and Rude snuck in the back.

_Reno and Rude Interlude_...

Rude and Reno hauled the spiky black haired man out of the sack. Elena then walked into the room, a lustful, maniacal smile on her face. Rude shuddered.

"Have fun."

"Oh, I will" replied Elena smugly.

Reno and Rude left the room, and Elena turned to Zack. She began to strip off his clothes...

_A few moments later (heh heh, I know ya'll are having awful thoughts and I'm going to let you suffer...)_

Elena looked down at Zack, pleased with her work. He was fully dressed in drag. A red, sequeny dress gave way to his manly, hairy legs and huge feet covered by matching heels. His hair was fixed so that one lock of black hair hung seductively in front of his left eye. He cheeks were practically on fire with bright red blush, offset by matching lipstick and dark blue eye shadow. Aeris looked disapprovingly at Elena from her cage in the corner. Elena smiled evilly and lowered Zack into Sephiroth's birthday cake.

_Avalanche...and Me and Miminichi_

The team walked into the Shinra HQ, already wishing they weren't here. Cloud looked around, but saw no sign of Aeris. He saw Sephiroth, his greatest enemy, sitting in a chair in the corner, chatting with two waitresses. No, make that yelling exasperatedly at two waitresses. In either case, Cloud saw this as his chance. His rival was just sitting there, unprotected. Cloud charged.

Sephiroth saw him easily out of the corner of his eye. Without even blinking, he unsheathed Masamune and blocked Cloud's attack easily.

"DAMN IT!! I thought I had you this time Seph!!"

Sephiroth didn't reply, simply waved Cloud off. Cloud slumped his shoulders, steam practically baking off of his head. He was pissed. He stomped away.

Suddenly one of the waitresses, a short girl with brown eyes and dark brown hair, dropped the tray of champagne she was holding and spilled it all over the other waitress.

"HEY, LAURUUU!!!", yelled the other waitress, Miminichi, exasperated, and whopped Lauru in the back of the head. She didn't notice.

"Oh. My. God." said Lauru, sounding a bit like Chandler from Friends.

Miminichi had already lost interest in Lauru's outburst. She was giggling, then outright laughing as Sephiroth decided to try to take out his anger and use Miminichi as a punching bag.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at her. Through gritted teeth he muttered, "Just what...is so...god damned....funny". His words were stilted by punches.

Miminichi just laughed in the ex-General's face. "I told you, you can't hurt me."

Lauru was still standing in the same spot, eyes wide. "Oh god would you look at the size of that..."

"CAAAKE!!!!!", screamed Scarlet, as she wheeled the gigantic desert over to Sephiroth.

Miminichi looked quizzically at Lauru. "What?? I really was going to say cake!!", she wined.

Miminichi rolled her eyes. "Sure you were, Lauru-chan, sure you were."

Sephiroth looked at the cake, it would have matched his 8 foot height had he been standing up. "There has got to be a catch here."

_Back to Zack..._

Zack woke up drowsily and looked around him. It was dark. He smelled... chocolate? Yes. He did. And vanilla icing. Wondering what the hell was going on, he also noticed that he was apparently sitting on some sort of platform, and he thought it might be spring-loaded. Just as he was thinking that his hosiery felt extremely bunched, suddenly he was shooting upwards...

_AND..._

"HOLY SHIT!!" screamed Sephiroth, Lauru, Miminichi, and all of Avalanche in unison.

A very confused and badly shaken (not to mention dressed in drag) Zack shot out of the cake and landed on Sephiroth's lap. Sephiroth and Zack both screamed like little girls, causing the ShinRas and all associates to roll on the floor in laughter. Sephiroth flung him away with a cry of disgust, and decided it was time to kill ShinRa. Before he could so much as get over there however...

Zack landed on Lauru, who screamed and shoved him into Miminichi, who kicked him like a soccer ball towards Avalanche. He rolled into Cloud and the rest proceeded to fall over like bowling pins.

"STRIKE!!" yelled Reno gleefully through his tears of laughter.

Seph tripped on the dog-pile that was Avalanche and landed on top of all of them, dropping the Masamune. Immediately he picked it bag up and lunged at Vincent.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Lauru, and suddenly everything was in slow motion. Lauru jumped towards Vincent and rolled him out of the way, taking the hit for him. Still in slow motion, Vincent threw a Pheonix Down at Lauru's lifeless body (something nobody had ever though to do for Aeris in the game I might add). Sephiroth screamed in frustration and Miminichi jumped up and down in the background and made funny faces. Everything went back to normal speed at this point.

Lauru stood up. "Thanks Vin." I think I'm gonna go the whole Zack in a dress thing is creeping me out. Miminichi you coming?"

"NO!" screamed Sephiroth. "NO SHE'S MY PUNCHING BAG MY PUNCHING BAG MINE!!!!"

Miminichi shrugged. "Bye Lauru."

Lauru shrugged back. On her way out Vincent came over to her. "Oh god please take me with you."

Lauru's eyes widened. _Don't swoon don't swoon don't swoon, shit. I'm swooning._

"I'll take that as a yes", said Vincent, and they left.

The Avalanche dog pile untangled itself, and Aeris walked into the room. Her mouth dropped open. She saw the ShinRas, Turks, and Scarlet passed out by the bar. Sephiroth was drunkenly slurring profanities at some poor redhead who he was beating. All of the food was strewn on the floor and Zack was lying unconscious and still dressed in drag in the corner. Upon closer inspection she noticed that the redhead was laughing hysterically. She raised an eyebrow, then just shook her head and walked to the dog pile.

"Hey guys. Thanks for coming."

"No problem" said the rest of the members of Avalanche in unison.

"Where's Vincent?"

"Left with a waitress. Lets just leave. He'll catch up. I hate this place." said Red XIII moodily.

"One more thing." said Cloud, smiling. He pulled a sharpee marker out of his pocket and walked over to Tseng. He drew the words CLOUD WAS HERE in huge letters on Tseng's forehead. "Okay. Now we can go."

And so Avalanche went on with their quest, later meeting up with Vincent, who, to Lauru's dismay, decided to rejoin them in Wutai. They left Zack and Sephiroth in their Purgatory, and when Zack woke up, they decided to move back in together. Just so Zack would never be forced to dress in drag again.

THE END

Yeah. So, there ya go. Hope you liked it, wow I just realized how long it is. Um, yeah I don't have any more disclaiming to do. OH, I need ideas for my next chapter!!!! I'm sorry this update took so long, the next one should be shorter!! See ya next chapter.


End file.
